


【AU】Storm/ 暴风雨06

by Kathleen_719



Series: Storm [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crimes & Criminals, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 邪教教主锤X连环杀手基（完全没用的设定）有一点点Blow Job的描写。这一章轮到洛基布局拜托自己的麻烦了（我真的是逻辑渣，哭泣）





	【AU】Storm/ 暴风雨06

Chapter Six

“呜~~”  
像小动物叫唤一般的声音压在洛基喉头但又顽强地溢出唇边。劳菲森先生现在脆弱无助得如脱离水源的鱼，张嘴想呼吸新鲜空气却发现无论如何努力都满足不了存活的需要似的。陌生的触觉从身下传来，汹涌奔袭不堪重负的神经，抛却理智与思维。  
这个该死的男人究竟在施什么法？那股奥丁森啃咬自己脖子、亲吻嘴唇时，从小腹升腾而起席卷大脑的颤栗感觉，现在因为阴茎被索尔含在嘴里吮吸而越发猛烈。  
法医先生从未自慰过——洗澡时候当然碰触过自己的男性象征，但也仅此而已，更遑论与别人发生肉体关系。肾上腺素激发起的性欲多年来都是以鲜血和杀人来缓解的；尤其在“祭祀”仪式即将结束时，那无与伦比的快感和满足感应该就如书中所写的“性高潮”一致吧？  
洛基未曾体验过性高潮，是以不能作肯定判断。基于天性也好，基于学习的兴趣也好，他对性有过好奇，但精神上严重的洁癖使得劳菲森先生拒绝黏黏糊糊的体液接触。  
今天破戒破得太彻底……可是，真的好舒服啊。  
温热口腔包裹阴茎，舌头环绕龟头舔弄，沿着茎身吞吐吸吮，球囊被修长的手指揉捏玩弄……星星点点的快感汇聚成洪流，血液四处胡乱攀爬染红白皙的肌肤。  
一道剧烈的白光划过绿眸，可能是室外闪电了，也可能是大脑内闪电了。所有感官麻木，唯独大脑一角的神经开出灿烂的曼丽花朵。洪流也终于找到宣泄的地方，沿着眼角滚滚而下。  
  
索尔胯下的巨物胀得生疼，叫嚣着想插入床上那具诱人的身体之内。  
是的，诱人。  
发泄过一次的可观阴茎半软，深棕色的耻毛被喷涌的白浊沾湿，还有一些洒在小腹。失神的眼睛暂时呈现淡淡的灰绿色，如水底的青苔，生理性的泪水因高潮的刺激而不停滑下。  
真让人想狠狠欺负他，而后又好好疼爱他一番。  
索尔刚压上去舔掉洛基眼边微带咸味的泪水还没有下一步，蓦然察觉到胯下被什么坚硬的东西顶着了。  
“股动脉的出血速度和颈动脉是一致的；不过在勃起的状态下，股动脉的速度可能还要更快一些，奥丁森先生有兴趣做个实验吗？”  
耳边传来的声音冷静沉着，又夹带点凶狠。  
哟，自己这次可能真是“多管闲事”，让孤狼醒来了呢。  
教主大人想到。  
  
*********  
福特汽车行驶在F19盘山公路上。  
这是离开林谷市去往约顿市的唯一道路。因为连场大雨的关系，原本的双向两车道的公路现在更显得狭窄，而路面更是湿滑得仿佛刹车装置只是个摆设。  
洛基·劳菲森就是把雨刮器调成最快速率，挡风玻璃上的雨水仍可形成可观的水帘。明明半小时前雨势已经减弱甚至有趋停的迹象，怎么自己一上路雨滴重又变得急促？  
在泰尔家族终于解除酒店封锁，允许住客只有出入后，洛基——洛卡布雷那先生迫不及待跳上自己的汽车，也不顾剩余油量可能不足以支持一路驶回约顿市的现实，一踩油门就往来程的方向开去。  
法医先生现在只想尽快离开这个是非地。  
车子又拐过一个险弯，车轮压在泥石上差点就打滑了，幸好司机的方向盘握得稳，不然在此种地形恐怕就要车子堕崖人伤亡了。  
劳菲森先生还未庆幸完自己的运气和车技，突然十几颗棒球般大小的泥石块滚下车子前。他心头一惊，赶紧抬头看路旁陡峭的山崖壁。  
神啊，您这是来真的？  
  
****************  
索尔·奥丁森对林谷市警察局也算熟悉。  
在地方警察因为法律和法院判决而从社区公共生活撤退，导致失序行为如无家可归者之流、街头卖淫与主动乞讨成为令人头疼的问题时，塔维尔教适时地挺身而出，以宗教为号召承担起社区管理的责任，由是在警局和警方里存了一席之地。  
索尔一般出现在警局都是为了开会，不过他现时到来的目的却是为了私事。  
“艾莎，情况怎样？”  
名叫艾莎的交通科秘书小姐见到金发男子大喜过望，一句“教主大人”差点就冲口而出，好在及时止住。  
她清了清嗓子才回答：  
“请放心，奥丁森先生。虽然车子没了，但人没事，只是有点受惊。”  
说罢，秘书小姐，同时也是忠实信徒的她指了指会客室：隔着玻璃可以见到洛基身上批了一条薄毛毯，救护车上常用的那种；被雨水打湿的黑发沾在苍白的脸上，修长的手指握住一次性纸杯，冒白色热气的饮品不知是茶还是咖啡。  
在艾莎桌子的左前方靠墙处放置了个资料柜，一位中年警员正在找东西。索尔从一踏入交通科的大办公室就注意到他，心下判断应该是又一个“参谋”先生的人。来得正好，这场戏总得有观众。  
  
“怎么回事？我接到你电话时可担心了。”奥丁森先生一副关切的样子。  
“大概因为连场大雨的原因，F19公路上出现山体滑坡，洛卡布雷那先生不幸驾车遇上这等倒霉事。根据他的口供，由于事出突然加上昨晚没睡好……”艾莎暧昧地眨了一下眼，“……所以精神不太集中。他遇到障碍物时习惯性打方向盘想避开，又由于山路太滑造成险情。幸亏逃生及时才算捡回性命。”  
“你刚才说‘车子没了’是什么意思？”索尔又追问。  
“根据现场勘查的同事说，是掉下山崖了。就由于快速打方向盘外加急刹车，车身原本有一半挂在悬崖边上，洛卡布雷那先生爬到车后座开门逃生的过程造成车身摇晃，在他跳出车后，福特汽车就直掉下山崖了。真是惊险。”  
那位找资料的交警似乎已找到所需的东西，“啪”的一下关了抽屉就走。奥丁森教主连看也不看对方，反而朝秘书小姐温柔一笑。  
“既然只是一场意外，那我可以和洛普特……我是说洛卡布雷那先生离开了吗？”  
“当然！”艾莎站起来在前面带路，“您可得好好安慰他一番。洛卡布雷那先生瞧着当真受了不少惊吓呢。”  
从刚才匆匆一瞥来看，索尔也觉得黑发男子当真是被吓到了，连带眼神都变得呆滞，如果这不是有意为之的演戏的话——如果是，那这位洛卡布雷那先生不去大银幕发展就太屈才了。他不知道，洛基之所以会这样，既不是全然在做戏也不是真的受了惊吓，而是为了免得再惹上更大的麻烦，连环杀手先生亲自把战利品留在福特汽车内，看着二者一同埋葬山崖下。  
战利品是每个连环杀手割舍不下的心结。现在还是要由自己亲手放弃，对心灵的冲击可想而知。所以当录完口供，只有自己一个人待在会客室里时，洛基·劳菲森免不了目光呆滞，以此去平复纠结不休的头脑和灵魂。  
当开门的声音传来时，黑发男子刚好在闭目养神。再次睁开清澈如水晶的绿眼，洛基便见到站在门口的高大的金发男子那带点探究意味的蓝眼。彼此交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，两人很有默契地一同步出警察局，上了奥丁森教主的汽车。  
“事情如你所设计的进行。”  
索尔边驾驶边说。他对于洛基“铤而走险”的计划很是欣赏，也对黑发男子的“狠”刮目相看——对自己如此狠的角色可不多见。  
“你的分析有道理。”洛基靠在副驾驶的真皮皮椅上简单回答了一句。  
  
****  
洛基话语中的“分析”，是酒店封锁尚未解除，索尔刚给自己口了一次后正想进行下一步，但被手术刀抵着胯下阻止了时做出的。  
奥丁森教主根据自己对泰尔家族的了解，指出一旦两人分开，洛基一定会被跟踪。从林谷市到约顿市，超过一百五十公里的旅程，司机不可能不加油或休息；一旦离开汽车，泰尔家族会来搜查目标物体或干脆整辆车都偷走，不过用的什么方法那就真是不得而知。但他们会这么做，却是可以肯定的。  
“你的车中如果没有任何可以活可称为把柄的东西的话，自然不用担心。”  
索尔话是这样说，他知道洛卡布雷那先生的汽车上有秘密。至起码，有教堂地窖里的“不速之客”待过的蛛丝马迹。  
洛基撑起赤裸的身体，手术刀移到金发男子的颈动脉处。绿眸现在是密林一般的苍绿色，一扫之前的颓然焦虑，冷静得如寒星，还带一丝戏谑。  
“我们算坐在同一条船上。你会帮我的，对吧，亲爱的？”  
“亲爱的”这三个字说得极尽嘲讽味道。然而索尔不恼，反而很喜欢。  
“哦，为了你这句‘亲爱的’，我是非帮忙不可。”  
言罢，奥丁森先生突然凑过去在劳菲森先生脸上亲了一口。随即笑着翻身下床，让黑发男子穿好衣服。他可不是什么坐怀不乱的证人君子，美色在前，怎能把持得住谈论正经事呢。  
而洛基则一言不发起身穿衣。心里竟然没有对刚才金发男子亲自己的事情有多大的反感。反正更亲密的都已经做过，亲一下而已，没什么了不起。  
  
*****  
“我们要怎样才能摆脱猎犬的追踪？”  
劳菲森先生问。从他这边的侧视镜看过去，一辆普通的黑色大众汽车不远不近已跟了一程，相信仍是泰尔家族的盯梢。  
“他们要跟我们回教堂，那便由得他们去。”  
索尔似乎不把跟踪者放在心上。既然他这么说了，洛基也只耸耸肩，不再说话。  
如果说索尔根据资源和人脉，将在苏克瓦提大酒店中发生的事情所引发的后续麻烦猜得个八九不离十，并承认自己被卷入是无可奈何的“命运”的话，那么洛基相对来说可谓“无辜”。就因为被奥丁森教主误认为是教徒所送来的“祭品”，而他又迫于不可预测的现实情况而想在房间里对金发男子下杀手，才卷入了泰尔家族的事情——老实说，边境之地的利益纠葛跟他一个住在上百公里外的市警察局法医有何关系呢？  
退一万步来说，洛基的另一重身份——专杀“有罪逃脱者”的连环杀人凶手，也跟露丝·萨克逊的是拉不上关系。不过倒是多得奥丁森教主的帮忙，他那辆运载过七具“祭品”一具尸体，风险系数已经过高的福特汽车被完美处理掉了，也不失为一个收获。  
  
TBC


End file.
